Forgotten
by Ms.Shirou
Summary: COMPLETE After Sasuke finally defeated Itachi and Orochimaru he returned to Konoha but he returns home to find that nobody even remembers the person Uchiha Sasuke ever even existed let alone betrayed them 8 years ago.
1. Chpt1 Beta

**Forgotten – Chapter one**

**Disclaimer : -** Naruto does NOT belong to me, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: -** After Sasuke finally defeated Itachi and Orochimaru he returned to Konoha but he returns home to find that nobody even remembers the person or that Uchiha Sasuke ever even existed let alone betrayed them 8 years ago.

A/N: Heey This is my first fanfic ever please don't be so harsh! . And I'm still young coughunder15cough x3

**Chapter One – Forgotten**

The wind rustled the trees, it was a bright sunny day in the land of Fire and all was peaceful in the forest.

_Crack._

A twig snapped as he walked down the narrow trail, he was a bit nervous since he was returning after 8 years but he also felt happiness in his heart that he would yet again see all his friends after such a long time. He looked upwards to see a flock of birds chirping happily and he let out his first smile that hadn't appeared on his handsome face for many years. In the distance he could make out the enormous gates that led into the village hidden in the leaves or better known as Konoha.

_I missed this place...I wonder how Naruto is doing...and Sakura...and everyone else..._

Sasuke stopped in front of Konoha's front gates and took a deep breath. _Well...Here goes._ He walked through the gates and waiting for some ninjas to at least capture him but nothing happened and everyone else just walked past like he was invisible until...

"Hey you there! Come over here!"

The owner of the voice was Izumo who seemed to have spotted him and called him over, Sasuke slowly walked over but the expression on Izumo's face confused him. _He...doesn't seem surprised to see me...like I'm just a normal outsider coming in to the village..._

"What is your purpose in this village?" Izumo asked _"Hmm..Never seen this guy before...traveller maybe?"._

"What do you mean what my purpose is in this village?" Sasuke was shocked..._How can they not remember me?_

"Well...What are you doing in this village?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing in this village? I LIVE HERE!"

"Yeah right we have a record of everyone who comes in and out of the village every time and I have never seen you before in my entire life!"

"What are you saying? I'm the only remaining of the Uchiha Clan! Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke practically screamed in the man's face!!

I'm going to stop it here and see what you guys think...think of this as a...beta version...to see what you guys think...if I receive some good reviews I'll get the full chapter written down D

R&R please.


	2. Forgotten

**Forgotten – Chapter one**

**Disclaimer : -** Naruto does NOT belong to me, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: -** After Sasuke finally defeated Itachi and Orochimaru he returned to Konoha but he returns home to find that nobody even remembers the person or that Uchiha Sasuke ever even existed let alone betrayed them 8 years ago.

A/N: Heey This is my first fanfic ever please don't be so harsh! . And I'm still young coughunder15cough x3

UPDATE: Here's the full chapter. Enjoy. (I hope)

**Chapter One – Forgotten**

The wind rustled the trees, it was a bright sunny day in the land of Fire and all was peaceful in the forest.

_Crack._

A twig snapped as he walked down the narrow trail, he was a bit nervous since he was returning after 8 years but he also felt happiness in his heart that he would yet again see all his friends after such a long time. He looked upwards to see a flock of birds chirping happily and he let out his first smile that hadn't appeared on his handsome face for many years. In the distance he could make out the enormous gates that led into the village hidden in the leaves or better known as Konoha.

_I missed this place...I wonder how Naruto is doing...and Sakura...and everyone else..._

Sasuke stopped in front of Konoha's front gates and took a deep breath. _Well...Here goes._ He walked through the gates and waiting for some ninjas to at least capture him but nothing happened and everyone else just walked past like he was invisible until...

"Hey you there! Come over here!"

The owner of the voice was Izumo who seemed to have spotted him and called him over, Sasuke slowly walked over but the expression on Izumo's face confused him. _He...doesn't seem surprised to see me...like I'm just a normal outsider coming in to the village..._

"What is your purpose in this village?" Izumo asked _"Hmm..Never seen this guy before...traveller maybe?"._

"What do you mean what my purpose is in this village?" Sasuke was shocked..._How can they not remember me?_

"Well...What are you doing in this village?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing in this village? I LIVE HERE!"

"Yeah right we have a record of everyone who comes in and out of the village every time and I have never seen you before in my entire life!"

"What are you saying? I'm the only remaining of the Uchiha Clan! Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke practically screamed in the man's face!!

"Yaawwn!! What's all the noise about?" Kotetsu yawned, he had been taking a little nap guard duty was always boring and he wished he had more action and excitement.

"This guy here is supposedly claiming an Uchiha." Izumo replied.

"The name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hahahahahah! Yeah right they were wiped out by that cold blooded Itachi all those years ago, there were no one by the name Uchiha Sasuke in the family records." Kotetsu couldn't help but laugh.

_NO WAY! That can't be true...What about all those years I spent in the academy? All those years in Team 7...Naruto...!!_

"Hey! Do you mind if I go into the village?"

"Err..Sur-"Izumo began.

Quickly running into the village Sasuke never bothering to hear his answer, the first place Sasuke thought of where to go was Ichiraku Ramen and as he had expected, Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on one of the stools slurping up what seemed like the 5th bowl of miso-pork ramen. Sasuke stared at the blonde man in the ramen place, he had certainly grown from the prank-loving idiot who Sasuke grew up with. Naruto now had a much more mature face and his blonde hair was even spikier and longer 

than before, he no longer wore that orange jumpsuit but now he wore a orange shirt with a black jacket over it and black jounin pants.

"Irraishimasu! Please take a seat!" Teuchi greeted Sasuke and he slowly took a seat next to naruto.

"Hey! I've never seen you in this village before! Did you just move in? The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said in his usual loud voice and his trademark ear to ear grin, blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

_Damn not Naruto too...doesn't ANYONE remember me at all?_

The curtains of the Ramen stand parted and a flash of pink hair and green hairs appeared, Sakura walked towards Naruto, Sasuke looked at his former teammate who was no longer the loud mouth fangirl that chased him to the four corners of Konoha. Sakura had a much more mature face and her hair had grown longer to about shoulder length, her clothes hasn't changed much.

_She...grew to be quite beautiful...did I just THINK THAT?!_

"Hey Naruto! Shisou asked you to go to her office." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Huh? What does baa-chan want?"

"I'm not sure but she seems pretty angry...Maybe Jiraiya sama did something again?"  
"ARRGH!! And why do I have to take the blame for that ero-sennin?

"I don't know..But you should go so hurry."

Naruto did as he was told, he dropped some cash on the counter and did some hand signs and disappeared. Sasuke just continued sitting there not ordering anything and just looked at Sakura.

_I haven't seen her for 8 years...She's grown so beautiful._

Sasuke blushed lightly at his thoughts and quickly looked away before she noticed, Sakura didn't seem to see Sasuke staring but instead she saw him and walked over.

"Hey I've never seen you in this village before! Are you from another village? But you look really familiar..." Sakura asked curiously wondering who this handsome stranger was. _He looks so familiar...Where have I seen him before?_

"Sakura! Do you remember? It's me...SASUKE!" Sasuke practically screamed out his name, he was holding sakura by her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

_Sasuke...where have I heard that name before? _

"Well I'm not sure that I know you but you do seem familiar...Maybe I'll remember you soon enough." Sakura smiled.

"If you remember me..come and see me as soon as you can! Please!"

"Sure! I've got to go...see you later...Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she ran off towards the Hokage tower.

_Damn she looks really cute when she smiles..._

_--_

Haha here's the full chapter..thanks to Tiger Priestess for my first..(and only) review :D

I hope you guys actually like this story...and yeah be nice I'm only 13 .

Reviews make me happy! X3


	3. A new start

**Forgotten – Chapter two**

**Disclaimer : -** Naruto does NOT belong to me, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N**: Here's the second chapter! :D I want to thank you all for your reviews! Sorry it took so long!!

**Heartracer:** Thanks i'll try to write ASAP but I have hwk too! :D but i'll do my best!

**k-lo1120+Babykat: **Thank you both for liking my story :D

**Tiger priestess: **Yay! I have more reviews yeah :D

**A new start**

Sasuke walked out from Ichiraku Ramen to the busy street of Konoha, the wind rustled the trees, it all seemed so much more peaceful than the time he had last been here. Sasuke slowly walked towards the Hokage tower hoping that Tsunade would remember him, if not then he would have to research ways of making everyone remember him...even the parts where he betrays them.

As Sasuke walked through the bustling streets he noticed that he received a few looks and giggles from some kunoichi and normal females. Sasuke sighed. _There's still this that didn't change ne?_

Time passed quicker than he thought and before he knew it he was outside the Hokage's office, he knocked twice and waited...and waited...and waited.

_Man! What's taking her so long?_

He knocked again, this time Sakura opened the door, the room was a mess! Scrolls rolled open everywhere and ink splattered all over. A groan sounded out underneath a big pile of books and Naruto's blonde hair stuck out from a crack, Sasuke sighed and walked over moving the books from on top of him so he could get out.

"Hahaha thanks..Baa-chan got a little drunk..." Naruto chuckled nervously, straightening his clothes and headband.

On the Hokage's desk, Tsunade had passed out and was drooling a bit snoring lightly in her drunken sleep. Sakura started to collect up all the scrolls and books and placed them back into their original places in the shelves, Sasuke thought that he should at least help out as well so he got a cloth from who knows where and starting to mop up the spilt ink and sake.

"Heeyy!! Don't leave me out!!" Naruto started helping out too and the three of them tidied up the Hokage's office.

_1 hour later_

"Phew! We've finally got that done! Let's go get some ramen!!" Naruto shouted energetically.

"OI! Naruto! Didn't you JUST eat like 10 bowls of ramen before coming to see Tsunade-sama?" Sakura looked pissed.

"Yeah but I'm hungry after all that tidying!" Naruto whined like a eight year old who wanted a new toy, eventually they all went for some ramen together.

As they all sat in Ichiraku Ramen waiting for their food to be ready, a question popped up in Sakura and Naruto's head.

"Hey….You…You look really familiar…." Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…Have I seen you somewhere before?" Naruto asked, his curiosity also rising.

"You guys….remember me at least a little huh? I…" Sasuke began telling them all about when they were in Team 7 and he betrayed them so he could have power to take revenge on his brother.

"..So…You were with us in the academy and in our genin team? But how come I don't remember all of that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah how come no one in the whole village knows about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked like she was deep in thought.

"That's what I wanted to know…I come back after 8 years and find that no-one remembers me!" Sasuke sighed deeply

"Well we should head off, it's getting quite late now we've been sitting here and talking for hours! I'm sure Teuchi san would like to close up his shop." Sakura suggested and Teuchi nodded to show his agreement in the background.

"Errm…I was wondering…If I could stay at Naruto's apartment for now..I don't have anywhere to stay right now." Sasuke mumbled, he thought it was embarrassing that an Uchiha will have to crash at another person's apartment.

"Sure sure!" Naruto grinned his trademark grin.

On the way to Naruto's apartment Sasuke thought of different reasons why no one remembered him but he couldn't think of any.

_I wonder if there'll be anything in the Konoha library…I should check that out tomorrow after I get my own place to stay…_

--

Heeyyy!! Sorry for the long wait . It's been like what? 6 days? Haha :P Sorry this is short I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and I had lots of homework so I didn't get much time to work on this! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also story plot ideas are very welcome since I'm making this up as I go along hahah xD

Reviews make me hyper!! Well so do Polos but yeah :P


	4. Dreams

**Forgotten – Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : -** Naruto does NOT belong to me, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: - **Sorry this so long guys . Homework really takes up your time huh? Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm still watching out for ideas for the plot!

**Dreams**

Naruto yawned and stretched, so much had happened today Tsunade baa-chan practically trashed her office and now his apparent former team mate returned after betraying their village after 8 years. He quickly said goodnight to Sasuke who slept on the couch.

"I'm soooo tired!" Naruto yawned again and slipped under the covers in his bed and quickly fell in a deep sleep.

_Naruto's Dream/Flashback._

_The boys pulled apart as soon as their lips met and choked._

"_Urrgh!! Pfft pfft!" Naruto and Sasuke both tried to get rid of the feeling that they just kissed each other._

…

_Naruto sat tied on the log in the training ground and glared at Kakashi sensei._

"_HEY! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO EAT TOO!!" Naruto shouted._

"_You lost fair and square, so your punishment is so that you can't eat. Oh and whoever shares their lunch with him will have to repeat the academy years." Kakashi replied as he disappeared in a poof of smoke._

"_Damn perverted teacher…" _

_Sasuke and Sakura sat down and opened up their bento, at this moment Naruto's mouth drooled and his stomach gave a loud growl. Sasuke looked at him and slowly handed the bento over to Naruto._

"_Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? Didn't you hear Kakashi sensei? We would have to repeat the Academy again!" Sakura shouted._

"_Well it's not like he's anywhere near right now, he won't see us." Sasuke muttered._

"_But..."_

_Sakura gave up and also pushed the lunchbox over to Naruto._

"_Here.." She mumbled._

"_You guys are the best!!" Naruto grinned happily. But their happy moment soon ended when Kakashi rushed over at top speed._

"_You guys!!" Kakashi looked really mad, Sakura and Sasuke quickly got into battle position, Kakashi stopped in front of their faces._

"_PASS!_

…

_This time Naruto found himself standing in a blank white space, and standing opposite him was the 12 year old version of himself, when he was a young idiotic prankster._

_**C**__hibi__**N**__aruto: Hey.._

_**N**__aruto: Hey hey! Where…am I? What were all those things I just saw?_

_**CB**__: That's right, your __**real**__ memories._

_**N**__: My..real memories? What do you mean?_

_**CB**__: That is something that I cannot say right this moment, but there is a danger in the near future coming towards you._

_End dream/flashback_

Naruto shot up from bed, sweat dripping from his head and he was panting heavily.

"Wh-what was that?"

--

_At Sakura's House_

Tears streamed down her face, she had just woken up from a dream that seemed like her memories of when she was 12 years old, her memories of her crush for Sasuke that eventually turned into love and then the memories of Sasuke striking her unconscious, leaving her on that cold stone bench and the time they all spent together in Team 7 her happiest moments.

"Sasuke….kun…"

_The next morning…_

Naruto and Sakura walked towards their normal meeting place in an uncomfortable silence, each thinking about their dreams last night once they arrived at the bridge and they leaned against the railing staring into the deep depths of the river flowing underneath.

"Hey..Naruto…I..had a dream last night." Sakura began, she couldn't bear the silence.

"Yeah…me too…Did you...dream about him?" Naruto's voice was missing his usual cheerfulness and was now filled with seriousness.

"He…was telling the truth..I remember everything..I don't know whether I should be angry or happy."

"Of course we should be angry! He betrayed us for power! He went to that snake freak of a person Orochimaru!"

"But…he's back now right? We should…forgive him a little."

"…Ok…Where's that damn guy gone now? He's late." Naruto said angrily, but just as he finished that sentence Sasuke walked into view and joined them.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Oi! Where were you this morning teme!?" Naruto half asked half demanded for an answer.

"Well err… I was out taking a walk…"

"You were taking a walk? After all these years all you do is go again? Without saying a single word?" Naruto's temper was rising, he was thinking of all the times that Sasuke left them.

"…Wait..what did you say?" Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto's last statement.

"That's right! We got our memories of you back!"

"That's right…our memories came back last night." Sakura piped in, Sasuke nearly forgot she was there since she was so quiet.

"Sakura…"

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly as she said this.

--

Well that's the chapter for this week….Sorry for the long wait! I probably will only update on Saturdays now…And again I would like to see if you guys have good ideas for a plot line xD Oh and sorry this is a tad short...

Oh and to make one thing clear most people in Konoha should have their memories of Sasuke back now, the reason why will be revealed in later chapters!!

Review please!! Please point out on things I should improve on!


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey this is just a lil note to tell you that I won't be writing this week maybe even next week since I seem to have writers block and I also have homework both for Chinese school(Yesh I AM Chinese ^_^) And English school….it's like they're loading it onto to us more than last year haha….

Sorry for all those who was looking forward to a chapter this week . I would like to thank you for all your wonderful reviews and the encouragement they gave me to write ^_^


	6. Explaination

**Forgotten – Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : -** Naruto does NOT belong to me, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **Hey! I have a new fan!! xD Thanks CherryBlossomSavior for commenting! I'm really glad that everyone liked the plot . I find that I have way too much dialogue lines right now…but I can't help but just write dialogue haha =P Oh also this chapter contains some spoilers in the manga.

This took sooo long! I was being lazy on this story sorry!

**Catching up**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat down at a tea house. They were all chewing on dango and sipping green tea, after Sakura suggested that they have a couple sweets and to catch up a little she hadn't spoken a word but Naruto and Sasuke chatted a bit. (Yeah I know! Sasuke chats!! Haha…He also eats sweets…-.-)

"Whaat?! So you managed to kill Orochimaru AND your brother?" Naruto looked really shocked. Sasuke got a little annoyed that he just had to shout everything he says, whether it was in public or it was in a private place, Sasuke looked around and saw that EVERYONE in the tea house was looking at them.

"Shut up you idiot! You're making us look like fools!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Ohhh what's this? The oh great Uchiha Sasuke is getting embarrassed now is he?" Naruto teased "Oh what's this I see? It couldn't be a blush can it?" Naruto was enjoying this moment a lot right now, he noticed that Sasuke was a lot more open than many years ago.

Sakura looked strangely interested in this conversation, she had never seen Sasuke embarrassed, let alone blush.

"Sasuke kun…What happened after you killed your brother?" Sakura also wanted to know all the details about Orochimaru and Itachi's death.

*big spoiler starts if you don't want to know then don't read, however later in the story some things might not make sense.*

"After I defeated Itachi…" Sasuke began talking.

(Major spoilers starts now! =D)

_Flashback_

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he stared at a dark grey ceiling._

"_Where..am I?" Sasuke had a big headache, the injuries from his battle with his brother was bandaged tightly he was staring at a dark rocky ceiling lit by a single candlelight _

"_I gave you some first-aid." A voice sounded out from the back of the cave where the light couldn't reach._

"……_." _

"_You won Sasuke, you defeated your brother." The voice answered his silent question. "You know it was a really close fight, you are very badly wounded."_

"…" _Sasuke still had no reply, he just stayed silent._

"_We've met before right? We were enemies back then, don't worry about what happened with Deidara back then I am no longer your foe." Tobi emerged from the darkness. "I have brought you here to tell you something very important……about your brother Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Okay…Let's start by introducing myself yeah?" He lifted a hand to his mask, so slowly it was painful. "I am like you, a living and breathing…..Uchiha." His sharingan poked out from behind his mask, glowing an eerie red in the dim candlelight."_

-flashback interruption-

"Wow so that Tobi guy was an Uchiha like you?" Naruto exclaimed, he seemed excited.

"Yes you idiot now let me finish." Sasuke annoyingly replied.

-flashback again-

"…_!!!" Sasuke eye's widened in shock, his left sharingan activated and slowly gradually activated into his mangekyou sharingan. Blood gathered in his eye like tears and slowly leaked down his face._

_Tobi's only visible eye widened in shock as he realized what was happening. "This is impossible!"_

_Suddenly black flames started to engulf his right shoulder and started to cover his head causing him to give a cry of pain and drop his mask he continued screaming in pain and retreated back into the shadows, Sasuke slowly turned his mangekyou sharingan back into his normal onyx eyes._

_Sasuke panted heavily, the new sharingan had taken a lot of chakra to use and he wasn't very used to it._

"_What…The hell was that?" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes(Pun intended there), he looked towards the back of the cave where Tobi had retreated to and he could hear his heavy pants echoing off the cave walls. After a few minutes of silence Tobi managed to speak, but his voice was definitely weaker than before._

"_I see…He did everything he could to get me to stay away from you huh?"_

"_What..do you mean?" Sasuke was confused, who was he talking about?_

"_Itachi…He implanted his sharingan into you." Tobi briefly explained his eyes._

"_What?! That's impossible! When did he-"_

"_Did he touch you before he died?"_

_Sasuke remember that Itachi had poked him in the forehead, like he had done so many times when he was little._

"_So you see, he did all this just to make me stay away from you. Looks like he set it to trigger the mangekyou sharingan if you see my sharingan." _

"_I still don't understand what you're trying to say! Why would Itachi want to-"_

"_You still don't get it do you? It was to protect you."_

"_Protect me? Is this a joke? Stop playing around!" Sasuke was getting pissed off and annoyed, if this guy didn't get to the point soon there was going to be blood despite the fact he was all beaten up._

"_You asked…your brother who helped him that night your whole family was killed..It was me, Uchiha Madara."_

_Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, he gripped the sheets that were around him and shouted. "Shut up! Go away! And don't come near me again!"_

"_No! You need to ask….no you HAVE to let me tell you…it's your mission…your __**duty**__ to know about Uchiha Itachi, the man who tried his bestand gave his everything to protect the shinobi world, the leaf village and most of all, his little brother! You need to know everything that Itachi has done in his life."_

--

Yeah sorry this took so long and it is so short! I had no time to work on this chapter . because I had lots and lots of homework these past 2 weeks and I just found no time to work on this story, however I promise a longer chapter next week if I can! If they don't bury me in homework again of course haha.


	7. Love is powerful

**Forgotten – Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : -** Naruto does NOT belong to me, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **Oh sorry I totally didn't have time to work on this story because my stupid maths teacher kept piling homework. I realized there wasn't any comments except for the "O.o" comment, was it because my story was too boring/too bad or too many manga spoilers in it?

_**Last time on Forgotten**_

"_No! You need to ask….no you HAVE to let me tell you…it's your mission…your __**duty**__ to know about Uchiha Itachi, the man who tried his best and gave his everything to protect the shinobi world, the leaf village and most of all, his little brother! You need to know everything that Itachi has done in his life."_

**Love is powerful**

Sasuke took a sip of his green tea, his mouth was dry for talking so long and decided not to continue on his rant on the past of Konoha and the fight between the 1st Hokage and Uchiha Madara.

"I'm off for a walk…" Sasuke got up, left some money on the table and left the tea shop with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi Teme! Wait!" Naruto quickly finished gobbling down his dango and jogged up to Sasuke, Sakura got up also and followed them, she hasn't said much but her head is bursting with a lot of questions but she settled for just one important one.

"Sasuke-kun….Would you mind if I asked everyone to come for a gathering? To y'know…break the news to everyone. "

"Hn. It'll be annoying but yeah whatever." Replied Sasuke.

"Okay then meet us at the normal place at 7 yeah?" Sakura ran off to gather everyone and to get ready.

_Later that night, at Ichiraku Restaurant (Yes business expanded so they are now a restaurant, not just a ramen stand :D)_

Excited chattering rang through the room, all the previous rookie 9 genin teams and their senseis sat together, Team Gai had also arrived and surprisingly the Suna siblings also happened to be in town so they thought they would check out Sasuke.

Sasuke thought this was stupid and annoying but he actually did want to see all his old teammates and friends again without him trying to kill them or them trying to _**drag **_him back to Konoha, which did actually happen once when Sakura was mad and she started screaming and shouting and breaking down Orochimaru's hideout because Sasuke had thought it would be amusing to attack her with insults along with that Sai guy who supposedly replaces him in the team. He chuckled slightly at the memory as he got nearer to the busy restaurant.

_Hey wait! When did Naruto's favorite ramen stand become a restaurant?_

He took his hand out into the cool night air and pushed open the wooden door, everyone went quiet in the whole restaurant. There were no other customers in the place because Naruto and Sakura had begged old man Teuchi to let them book out the whole place. Naruto was the first to speak out.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! Hurry and sit down!" Naruto had his foxy grin plastered on his face yet again.

"Hn." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and looked at everyone staring at him.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke's gotten sooo hot!" Ino whispered excitedly into her best friend's ear.

"Hey Ino! I thought you were dating Kiba?!" Sakura replied angrily.

"Hey hey no need to get so angry hon, it's not like he's your man."

Sakura blushed at the thought of Sasuke being "hers", she quickly pushed that thought into the back of her. Ino noticed that and smirked and quickly formed a small plan in her mind to give them a chance to be alone.

Sakura and Ino returned their attention back towards Sasuke and the group, they were all welcoming him back and commenting on his growth since he last stepped foot in this village.

"Uchiha Sasuke I challenge you to a duel! I swear on the power of youth that I will not lose again!" Lee burst out loudly with stars in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? I accept your challenge! Next week when I have settled back into the village I will show you how much I have improved since the chuunin exams!" Sasuke seemed happy to have a challenge issued to him already.

Naruto was just slurping up ramen and adding more empty bowls on his already growing pile, Ino and Sakura and everyone else was just talking together and Sasuke didn't seem to want to be in such a noisy environment after all the quiet days he spent in Orochimaru's lair. He snuck out the front door and jumped above the many buildings to the first quiet and high place he could think of.

_Meanwhile…._

"Hey forehead! Looks like your man just escaped better not let him escape!" Ino pushed Sakura out the door and pointed to the Hokage monument.

Sakura though that this was the best chance to confess….and also to have some alone time with him so they can…talk.

She hastily rushed towards the massive past Hokages stone heads, she found Sasuke lying on his back staring at the starry night sky, she quietly sat down next to him and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sasuke murmured softly, just loud enough for Sakura to hear him.

"Yeah…Sasuke-kun…I have something to tell you." Sakura's heart thumped loudly in her chest, she was really nervous. Sasuke sat up and looked at Sakura.

"What is it?"

Sakura crawled the small distance so she was face to face with Sasuke, she cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly, Sasuke was shocked at her sudden move but a warm feeling spread throughout his body and he pulled her closer and kissed her back. Both of them felt like they were in heaven and they never wanted to let go, after a few minutes they pulled back and gasped for air Sakura leaned in so their foreheads were touching and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. She said the three words she also wanted to say.

"I love you Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too Sakura."

THE END

--

I hope that wasn't too bad of an ending for you guys..I was going to add some fight scenes and all that (I suck at them by the way…never done one…then again I never write fanfics ever xD) But I'm too busy with real life and all that…like learning piano, homework, school, my own personal time that I spend on other things and also my mum dragging me everywhere -.-

Please Comment! I might do a One shot some other time…I just want to make sure the last bit wasn't too bad…xD


	8. Memory Lost explaination

Hey I remembered that I mentioned that I would explain how and why everyone forgot Sasuke and how they just suddenly remembered.

Well since I had no time to get to that part of the story and stuff since real life is too busy, I will explain it right here right now!

Well it's simply because Itachi used a jutsu to erase the entire village's memory of him and used a genjutsu on the records of Sasuke in the village. However after Sasuke killed Itachi it took about a week to undo the jutsu and everyone slowly regain their memory.


End file.
